Blood Bonds
by deadlykitty
Summary: Seras has to go through her days like regular but while harboring a secret mark. What will happen when someone discovers it? A&S rated for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Hey! All right, I have another new story when I should be updating my others, but I can't help it. I have writers block, or a lack of a muse for those stories. Hello! Muses! I'm hiring! Come and help!OK, before I lose the rest of my dignity, I'll go on to the story. Also, sorry if they are OOC, but it is hard to keep them in it to go along with my plot line. Be sure to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if you thought I did, why are you at _fanfiction_ in the first place?

It was night, and I had just gotten off my shift at the police station. It had been a long shift, long and utterly boring. All we had were petty thieves and young punks vandalizing streets signs. I must admit that some of those kids can run, and I was exhausted when I caught them. I had to listen to lecture after lecture when I got back to the station, though, for disobeying my commanding officer when I just ran off in pursuit of one kid. I caught him after a very long chase, and through out the night I had a feeling I was being watched.

--_Flashback--_

_Seras was running, chasing a young punk who had been intently spray painting the street sign with vulgar pictures._

"_Halt!" she shouted. The kid ignored her and kept running. They ran for nearly a mile and the kid finally started showing fatigue. Seras' legs burned, but not enough to get her to stop. Soon she had caught the kid and wrestled him to the ground._

"_Noo!" the kid tried to get her off, but to no avail. Seras cuffed him and called for back up._

"_What the hell were you doing!" was the response she got when she called. She sighed as she held the device away from her face._

"_Come on, chew me out later. I've got the kid so just come to the park and pick us up all ready!" she turned it off before they could respond._

_She sat down next to the kid, one hand on his back in case he tried to get up. He didn't._

_Seras looked around. She'd always found the park to be creepy at night. There had been many murders there, one of them her father's. It had been only a few months ago, and he had been on duty, making a routine check through the neighborhood. Movement had been seen in the park, so he and his daughter had gotten out to find out what it was. Nearly immediately after they had found the sorce of the movement had he been shot in the head, leaving nearly nothing left behind. Seras had screamed, and it had brought more police officers to the scene. The murderer had gotten away. All she saw of him was a swish of a red cloak._

_The patrol car came into view and Seras got up, pulling the kid along with her. He kicked but it did no good as Seras' partner came and picked him up easily. He carried the kid to the car and pushed him in the back seat. Seras slowly walked over, remembering. Just as she was about to get into the passenger seat, a chill went down her neck. Seras swore she could feel something watching her, but nothing was there._

_Awhile Later..._

"_Officer Seras Victoria, what the bloody hell do you think you were doing tonight? You were told to chase the kid with the car, not on foot! Why did you ignore the commands of your superior officer?"_

_Seras looked to the side of her seat. She felt like she was being interrogated where she sat, while her commander stood looming above her. "I knew we wouldn't have caught him had we chased him in the car. It was much easier to just take off after him like I did," she turned to stare directly into his eyes. "but what does it matter anyway? I caught him, isn't that what is most important?"_

_Her boss sighed. Seras. The point is that you have to follow regulations, not just go off and do your own thing. Just like your father was killed, there are many people out there at night who would kill you too. Even if it meant we would lose the perp, it is safest to chase by car. Don't disobey orders again or we will have to move you to a new unit. You are dismissed." he turned away and looked out the window. Seras stood and went to the door. Before she left, her boss spoke again. "Seras, your father was a good man, and a good cop, especially at night. It'd be a terrible loss to the force if we lost you like we did him."_

_Seras nodded, and left._

_--End Flashback--_

I sighed as I turned on the light to my room. I just stripped out of all my clothes and grabbed my flannel pajamas. I walked into the bathroom attached to my room. Staring in the mirror, I looked exhausted. I just turned and started to fill the tub with hot water. It had been a long day, and my muscles ached.

Once it had filled, I stepped in, moaning slightly at the feeling it gave my aching joints. I closed my eyes and just sat there, letting the water wash away my troubles.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up freezing. The water had lost all of its warmth, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Where I had placed my pajamas a silk nightie lay. I stood up and went to the piece of clothing. I reached to wrap a towel around me, but there was none. I looked, but all I found was a washcloth that was half damp.

"What... is going on here?" I asked myself as I dried off with the small cloth. I knew it was a trap, but the nightie was the only thing I could wear without being naked, and more than likely, the intruder would be in my bedroom, waiting for me.

The nightie itself was very skimpy. It had a matching g-string, the same blood red as the nightie. The shirt part was very sheer, and if that wasn't enough, it dipped down to reveal a good deal of cleavage. It went just below the g-string, but would betray that if I sat down. All in all, naked was just slightly less revealing than this little ensemble.

Opening the bathroom door, my eyes were greeted with pitch black. I couldn't see two inches in front of my face. The bathroom light vanished, and I knew that there definitely was someone there. But this darkness really unsettles me, I feel so sure I've experienced it before. My room can't get this dark, even if I tried to make it so.

"Who's there?" I ask, trying and failing to make myself sound completely relaxed. I could hear my fear in my own voice, not a good sign.

A laugh resonated throughout the room. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, it seemed to just resonate throughout the darkness. I took a step, but found there was no floor. I started to fall, but an arm caught me around my waist. It pulled me back, back to where I should've been in my bathroom door. The arm didn't release me, and I could feel the chest of a man behind my arm. It was covered in a rough material, like a jacket.

There was a breath on my ear, warm and pleasing, but despite this I shivered. The arm on my waist turned me around, and I felt myself in the one armed embrace of the stranger. I tried to scream, but couldn't bring a sound past my lips.

"Don't bother speaking if it is to scream. I've frozen your voice. If you wish to speak civilly I'll unbind it, but otherwise you will stay quiet." the voice came from right above my head. It had a deep soothing tone to it, and it felt as if it was just meant to whisper sweet promises to my ear.

I looked up, and my eyes met a pair of crimson ones looking at mine. I moved my mouth as if to ask a question, and he blinked. I tried again, and my voice was audible.

"Who are you?" even I wasn't clueless to know it was pointless to try and get out of his grip. All the strange things added up to one conclusion: my visitor wasn't human.

'_Your right, I'm not' _the voice wasn't audible, but I heard it in my head non-the-less.

"What are you?" I whispered. The eyes had disappeared, and it felt like he was leaning over. I felt something wet on my neck. In the dark I could feel him kiss me where he had licked. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips as he began to suck on my neck gently, and I could feel to sharp teeth gently grazing the skin in his mouth.

'_Give me permission and I will give you a bit more pleasure.'_ the voice in my head growled, but not in a threatening manner.

"It doesn't really matter if I do or not, does it? You'll do what you want anyway. Are you just being nice?"

I was answered by that ringing laugh of his in my head. He had yet to stop sucking on the spot of my neck. The hand not on my waist had found mine and held it up as though once he finished sucking he would lead me in a dance.

'_You are right, Seras. But what is your answer?'_ he seemed to like speaking in my head.

"Well, since it doesn't matter, go ahead." I felt a small sting where he had been sucking as soon as the words left my mouth. I realized he had bitten me, but he hadn't left his teeth in my shoulder for more than a second, and soon his lips foundmine, his tongue delving deep. He started to sway, and my body moved with him instinctly. I had been right about the dance, but had never guessed about the kiss. I joined in the kiss, my eyes shut as I just went with the movents he led me through.

The hand on my waist started to stroke up and down my back, underneath the nightie. He was kissing me with so much passion, it was as if he'd been loving me from afar, and had only just followed through with it.

'_Half right, Seras. I have been following you and watching over you. You are mine. And I had to let you know it. I won't share you with anyone else.'_

I broke the kiss and found his eyes when they reappeared.

"You know, it really freaks me out how you keep reading my mind and speaking through it. If you have to say something, can't you say it so that I could hear you with my ears?"

"That's no fun..." he replied. He had pulled his hand out of the shirt and replaced it onmy waist. I only just then realized where my unoccupied hand had strayed. On his chest. I'd never touched a man's chest before. My cheeks flushed.

'_Never? Then I made a good pick. You are innocent, waiting to be claimed.'_

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, suddenly very nervous.

'_In good time, Seras, in good time. I must leave you soon. But first we have something to do_.'

"And what would that be?" I asked, quietly.

"We need a blood bond, so that I may talk to you when need be, and you me." the darkness started to fade and Seras saw her bedroom again. She looked at the man who still held her. He wore business like pants and shirt that also had a vest. The coat went from the matureness of his inner clothing to a more wild style. It was long, nearly reaching the floor.

He released my hand and led me towards my bed. He lay me down, and put his legs on either side of me. He kissed my neck again.

"This will hurt at first, but bear with me." he kissed me once more before sinking his fangs into my neck. He sucked a little blood from me before removing his teeth. He just licked it up, and it felt as though he were healing me.

I watched as he lifted his wrist to his mouth, and bit it. His blood dripped on my skin while he held it above me.

'_Drink. You need only take a sip and the blood bond will be complete.'_

I stared at his wrist. "Are you serious?" as if to answer my question, he held his wrist to my lips. His blood dripped on my lips, and I sighed. His blood went in my mouth, and I raised my mouth to meet his wrist, sucking from it slightly. I had no idea why I did so, it just seemed the right thing to do. I swallowed, and licked at his wrist. Somehow I wanted to believe I could heal his wrist as he had done to my neck. I closed my eyes as I just licked him, my ownhand on his arm, holding it down to my body, and not elevated as it had been.

That laughter rang through my head again. '_That is more than enough, Seras. Why do you keep at it?'_

I pulled my lips away just enough to say with half closed eyes "I want to heal it," before kissing it again. I didn't taste blood anymore. I looked, and the wound had closed up, leaving a small trail of blood running under his shirt sleeve.

He took his arm back but leaned down over me, his lips next to mine.

"You have my blood all over you," his tongue flicked out on my chin, licking away all the blood. He followed the blood down my throat, cleaning it all up. I moaned slightly when he flicked his tongue over my breast.

One moment he was licking my breast, the next and no one was over me. I sat up, but he was gone. Looking around, I saw a note on the table. I stood up slowly, going towards it. Picking it up, I read:

_ Seras,_

_ I will see you again soon._

_ For now, don't show anyone the_

_ mark I gave you earlier,_

_ or share our meeting with anyone._

_ Also, think of the lingerie as my gift to you,_

_ as a replacement for the others._

I blushed, and picked up a scrap of cloth that had been under the note. It was a piece of my old pajamas, and it looked to have been incinerated at the edges.

"Guess he didn't like my choice in night wear," I said to myself, throwing the cloth in the trash, and placing the note in my night stand drawer.

One of the things that crossed my mind while I got ready for bed was his taste. His blood had been metallic to the taste, but underneath that was a sweet yet slightly bitter hint to it. I had smelled his skin when he had held me to him, and he smelled mildly of wine, and blood. I already knew he was a vampire, he'd proven that with the bite marks. It explained why he smelled of blood, but the wine had made me seem to get drunk off of just his scent.

After I had gotten everything back in order, like re-putting the towels in my bathroom, I stared into my mirror. There was a purpleish area on my neck that looked like a bruise. Apair of fang marms laay in the certain of it. I put a finger on it, and the skinned felt as did the rest of it. I couldn't find a second pair of bite marks, though I knew I should have. I searched the area I knew he had bitten me in, but the skin looked as though it had never been touched.

I went to bed wondering about it, but fell asleep before I could come up with anything except that he _had_ healed me with his tongue. So why didn't it work on my mark.

Alucard watched as Seras went to sleep. His mark glowed softly against her pale skin. He watched the innocent rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. In his mind he knew he'd made a good choice for his fledgling. He thought back to how she was, going over each detail in his mind. Her blue eyes, blond hair, ample breasts and skinny waist and legs, innocent but proud personality, but most of all, her blood. It had been the sweetest he'd tasted before, and her scent had lingered in it. She had smelled of vanilla and roses. Now all that was left was to wait until she was ready to become one of the night with him.

--------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Well, thats all for this chapter. I won't update until I get at least five reviews. My reason being is that no one is reviewing my other stories, so if you want a new chapter, you'd better tell me! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back! After so long, I'm really sorry! I know its partly my fault because I was lazy, but I swear I did have a lot of other crap going on as well! Still do! Anyway, kill me all you want later, at least I'm updating now. So here ya go!

Disclaimer: No, it ain't mine, never will be, but I finally own one of the books! (even if I ain't read it yet)

Everything was usual as I went about my daily routine. Everything seemed just fine; except for the uncanny awareness of the mark on my neck.

I could feel him watching me all day, and it only slightly bothered me. It was more my memories of the night before that really got to me. I had kissed him, willingly drank his blood, accepted all of that... and I never asked him his name. Well, except for when I said 'who are you?'

It wasn't just that one pair of pajamas that he had destroyed, either. All of my usual nightwear or even underwear that wasn't slightly sexy had disappeared and different lingerie had replaced them. It slightly worries me that he did all of that, its like he was letting me know he would indeed be paying me a late night visit again.

"Seras! Focus on what your shooting already! You're going to kill somebody if you keep that up." Captain Joseph clapped me roughly on my shoulder, making me jerk the gun up.

"Yes sir, Sorry sir!" I shouted, aiming the gun again. We were at target practice, and our targets were the ones shaped like people. I quickly emptied my clip into the vitals of the cardboard figure, and reloaded. Aiming again I was about to shoot again when something happened to my stomach.

All I could remember was suddenly feeling very light, and falling to the ground. My middle was burning, and the hand I clutched to it was soaked. My vision was blurry, everything was going black. I could still hear, but only as if in the distance. There was a lot of shooting going on, and I couldn't see anybody paying attention to me. Just my friends still firing away at the cardboard.

What was wrong with them? Can't they see I need help? Don't they see the blood soaking the ground at their feet? Or am I just fading away from them, from everything I had ever known?

And then a hand was on my shoulder, and everything was black.

I'm floating. On nothing and everything. I can see everything yet I'm blind. I can hear all that is around me yet I am deaf.

The numb feeling of life was slowly crawling over me. Gradually I could feel the bed beneath me, the soft walls on every side of me.

Wait, every side of me?

I opened my eyes but again I found myself in complete and utter darkness.

"Seras. Are you alive again?"

The voice was just above my ear, gentle and soothing. My hand lay on my stomach, but I felt nothing there, except for a scant trace of silk.

Slowly, I tried to sit up. The roof slowly rose ahead of me. Dim light filled the room I was in, and a hand other than mine lay across my lap.

It was the man from yesterday, only this time he was dressed solely in slacks and a halfway buttoned up shirt. His arm lay across, gently sliding up and down my thigh. Again I was clothed in a teddy, this time a soft pink.

"I'm not... hurt?" I asked, slowly, running my own hand up and down my stomach. I felt no wound, but I was certain I had been shot.

The man pulled me down beside him again. "No, Seras, you most certainly are hurt. I've come to you in your mind. You are in a coma, and I've come to awaken you." He slowly slid himself on top of me, our legs gently intertwined. His shirt was flapping open and I could see the taut expanse of skin revealed beneath it.

"Then how is this possible?" I asked, as he gently began to kiss my face.

"Our bond allows us to do many things. Many things one may never have known they could do. But I can only come to you through your dreams if you don't wake up."

He stopped kissing me, instead he lay his body down halfway on mine, supporting his upper half on his elbows next to my head.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't stop myself. My mind is screaming this isn't right, but my body is reacting all on its own. My hands are gently running up and down his sides, over his broad shoulders and down his back.

"Why can't I stop myself?" I asked. "Why can't I keep myself from touching you like this?"

He laughed with that ringing laugh of his. "Because this is what your body wants. You want this attention which you yourself have denied to yourself. I have watched you for a very long time, watched how you've dated but never touched one of those men in a way of pleasure. I never once saw you kiss a man."

I blushed. He was right. Before him I had never kissed someone before. I had had plenty of opportunities but I never acted on them.

So why doesn't it bother me that I'm breaking the habit I had built up for years? Why doesn't it bother me that he has watched me for years?

"Wait a minute. Watched over me for so long? Why have you never introduced yourself before now? Just who are you any way?"

He disappeared from on me again. The room was beginning to fade and a pain in my stomach was beginning to come clear again.

All that remained of it was his last lingering words. "You will know me when it is time. But to answer your other questions, first you must know yourself. Just what is it that you truly desire?

"What is it I desire?" I spoke softly aloud. I heard a clamoring in the room where my physical body lay. But all that I could think of was that question.

What is it that I desire?

- - -- - -- -- - -

Well, I know that was pretty short compared to last chapter, but I updated! Aren't you happy? Now if you'll be so kind as to leave me a few reviews, that would be very much appreciated. I won't be able to update again for a little while, I think, but I will try to soon. This update was part of a mass update before I move, so it all depends on whether or not I'm in my new house and whether or not I have the internet up yet again or not. Same rule still stands regardless though. At least five reviews before I update.


	3. Chapter 3

Wah!! Don't murder me!! I'm sorry! I'll try and update more often, but keyword is try! I won't yammer now so you can just read what you've been waiting for, so here you go!!

Dsclaimer: ain't mine. If it was it'd be updated more often because it would probably be my job to do so anyway. Seeing as it's not, I'll dodge debrees now.

There was little point in doing anything. My body wold not respond to anything I told it to do. It was as if there was an enormous weight covering. My eyes were the heaviest of all, and there was nothing I could do to life the weight. Eventually I just gave up and let myself sink into the unconscious feeling.

As I fell I saw my body rising up above me. But how can that be? I'm right here... i can see my hands held up in front of my face, but that is definitely me up there, slowly fading from sight as I continue to plunge down into this world of unknown.

When I eventually stop floating I am vaguely aware of landing on some soft lump. In this ethereal state of being that I seemed to be trapped in I found I could move, slowly attempting to get off of the soft lump I was currently sitting on.

Two arms wrapped around me and I was pulled down into something. I could see little, and found it didn't matter at all, anyway. This scent was familiar.

"It's you again, isn't it?" I mumbled. He was currently caressing my throat with his lips, holding me close to his body.

"_Who else would it be, police Girl?"_ Ever so softly he grazed his fangs across my throat, never breaking skin.

Grumbling, I tried to push him away slightly. "Why are you doing this? I don't like being touched by men, especially by those whose names I don't even know..."

He kept his grip tight on me, but did allow me to sit back on his lap, slightly apart from him. "My name is not important to know yet. It is unnecessary."

"I still want to know! And if you don't tell me, then kindly stop kissing me and all of this other touchy-feely stuff." Angrily I struggled against him, trying to escape. He didn't let me go, merely allowed me to turn in his grasp, to where my back was pressed up against his chest. I'm not certain what either of us were wearing, but it seemed like my police uniform against his coarse jacket. His hands were spread wide on the bit of my body he held prisoner. The grip he held me captured in was unbreakable, or so it seemed.

"Let me go..." I silently begged him. After a few more moments of just sitting there holding me, he relented, and I sprung up from his grasp.

Slowly I turned back around to face him, but he was gone.

"_Be as stubborn as you wish, Police Girl, but there will come a time that you shall fold, and when that time comes you shall be mine. For now, though, think deep within yourself. 'What is it that you desire?'"_

I was left alone again. Now the darkness seemed to be fading and I saw that it was indeed my uniform I was wearing. There was a bloody hole over my stomach, which I guessed to be the cause of my current condition. "So I was shot..."

I just wandered around this new little prison that seemed to be trapping me for the time being. It seemed to go on for miles... yet I could walk no more than about twenty feet in either direction before bouncing into some sort of wall.

Giving up, I just sat down before fully spreading out on the floor of where ever it is I was. It seems I'm completely trapped here... and I don't know how to get out.

Alucard sat beside the bedside, staring intently at the sleeping form of Seras. It had been a week since her attack, and she had been in a coma since. In her dreams he could visit her, but she was beginning to push him away. It wasn't surprising to him, really, he knew she would do so. Soon enough she would come to him on her own, and he would be waiting for her until then.

Either hours had passed, or even just a few minutes, I had no idea anymore.

I rolled over, to where I lay on my stomach now. Slowly I could feel a pain coming back to my stomach, but when I concentrated on the pain it ebbed away yet again. How am I supposed to get out of here? It's so lonely just being here by myself...

"_What is it that you desire?"_

"What do I desire..." I whispered. Is it a better job? A new home? More pajamas??

Standing up, I sighed. "How am I supposed to figure this out? Is it something physical to desire... or, even something more emotionally attaching?"

Wait... I want my father back... is that it? No, it's something different... something else... something I have never before possessed.

Ah! Could it be companionship? I've always wanted someone to stand by me through everything...

I was floating again, only this time I was going up, and the pain was coming back to me.

"Yii!" My eyes shot open, the weights suddenly lifted. It was bright in the room, not from lights but from the sunlight streaming in from the windows. It seemed so much brighter than it should have, though from the looks of it, it was close to sun down.

A lady came in through the door, and upon seeing me exclaimed in joy. "You're awake! Doctor, she's awake!" she hadn't been in the room for more than a moment before she had run out again. A short man came into the room, wearing a white lab coat.

"Do you know how long you've been out, young lady?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, it's been about three weeks. How do you feel?"

Groaning, I put my face in my hand. "Really, really groggy."

He chuckled. "It is to be expected. There are enough pain killers in you to keep a lesser woman still unconscious. You were shot by accident a few weeks ago when you were practicing by one of the other officers. He's been visiting you every day, hoping to be here when you woke up to apologize. Right now, we sent him to get some food before we hospitalize _him_ for malnutrition or something along those lines."

As the doctor spoke, another man came in, one I recognized. Allan, a blonde haired brown eyed sergeant, was staring at me relieved. As he walked he seemed to grow larger, but only because of the foot and a half he had on me when I stood next to him. We'd wrked together before, and I knew he was an excellent shot. An accidental discharge on his part seemed near impossible.

"Seras... oh, thank the Heavens you're awake!" the man was leaning next to my bed, grasping my hand firmly in both of his. "I'm so sorry this happened, I don't know how I lost control of the gun, I just... I don't know! But please, please forgive me..." he bowed his head low, to emphacise his honest feelings of regret.

I merely shook my head at him. "It's fine. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, so quit beating yourself up over it. All right?"

Silently he looked up, his lips turning up at the edges into a weak smile. "Thank you... i'll make it up to you, I promise."

A chill ran down my spine as he said it, and I saw in his eyes nothing that could explain it. It was just that whatever it was he'd do to make up for it was going to end up being trouble.

- - - - -

Alucard was once again watching from behind the scenes. Through the mark he could watch her from the safety of his own chambers. Until the sun had fallen and visiting hours were over, he could not make a corporeal visit to the girl. A deep, rumbling growl emanated from somewhere in the back of his throat. This _Allan_ was going to complicate his plans, and there was no way in Hell that he would take it sitting down.

Well, I've finally ended some of your torment, have I not? Sorry t took so long, I really am. I am honestly working my butt off now to get more out soon, as I recently got my first job. With luck I can write enough to make my readers happy before it starts, but if not I apologize sincerely for it. As always, please give me the five reviews for the next chapter, and I'll try and get it out soon. I'm sorry, and thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

And, ooh, yeah, y'all are gonna kill me. Considering I've now lost TWO jobs. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't fired from either of them, technically. The second my dad made me quit, don't ask why, the first the business closed down while I was at karate camp. So that sucked dirt. My second job is going to be waiting on me to come back come summer, and then I'll get another one on top of that. But yeah, it's been awhile... (dodges computer) no more false promises, if I can update, I will. If I can't, please don't murder me.

Disclaimer: not mine

* * * * *

"Allan, you know you don't have to do anything, right? I'm not mad."

"I don't care, I'd rather make it up to you. I mean come on, I bloody shot you! You almost died!"

I stopped in my tracks. "But I didn't, so don't beat yourself up over it. If I didn't expect to get shot at some point in time I wouldn't be a police officer. I should be thanking you, actually, because you introduced me to it. Now i know what it'd like and I might be able to fight through it if I need to next time."

"You're joking."

"One hundred percent serious."

He sighed, and then chuckled, finally cheering up a bit. I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet, but I was allowed to walk, escorted. Allan had jumped at the chance when I mentioned wanting to take a walk outside. The sun had long since gone down, and in retrospect i should have realized that now would be dumb time to take a walk. Even after a week of being awakei wasn't thinking clearly yet.

We were on our way back to my room, when he showed up.

"Seras."

We stopped, and Allan took a protective stance in front of me. "Can we help you?"

My red cloaked stranger merely smiled, somehow only his lips being seen from beneath that ridiculous hat of his.

"Ridiculous, is it, police girl? Now that's not very nice..." He took a step forward.

"Hold it!" Allan had pulled his gun, pointing directly at my visitor. "not another step. I don't miss."

I heard the laughter in my head before heard it aloud. "Apparently not. You've done a marvelous job at shooting my property already."

"Property? What kind of bastard are you?"

Mr. Red took another step. "The nightmarish kind. But I grow bored of our talk. Good-bye." Darkness seemed to just roll out of him, and I watched in horror as Allan started to rise up to alarming heights.

"Put him down!" I shouted.

Mr. Red just laughed again. "Gladly." The darkness disappeared, and Allan started to fall, coming back to the ground at an incredible speed.

"No! Gently!"

Sighing, he stopped the blonde's descent abruptly, and set him back on the ground. Allan wasn't moving, his eyes seemingly frozen open.

I knelt by him, waving my hand in front of his face, but he never seemed to recognize that I was there. "What did you do to him..." I whispered, horrified.

"I froze him. If you wish for him to live, you will not tell him anything about what happened. He will come out of this small coma and will not remember any of it. You are mine, and in my power. If you do not wish for anything to happen to those you choose to get close to, I'd advise not letting them get close to you, either. Good night, Police Girl."

With a flourish of wind, he disappeared and Allan blinked. "Seras? What happened... ooh, my head..."

"What's wrong," I muttered, knowing full well what.

"Don't... know. Just feeling some intense vertigo now..."

I smiled, sadly, and helped him up. Must be the weather. Let's get inside. It's cold. He nodded, and followed me in.

* * * * *

Alucard stared at the blonde man, an uneasy feeling deep within his gut. The memory charm he'd put on Allan had not worked, yet he acted like it had. Seras had befriended someone she shouldn't have, or something. This 'Allan' would need to be watched over, and if he ever did something to invade onto his territory again, he would kill him. In the most unpleasant of ways.

Alucard smirked at the thought, knowing he would be having some fun in the near future...

* * * * *

And that's it for now, but I will be doing some more writing today, so i might write another chap for this fic. Don't know yet, maybe. Working on all of them again. Written updates for four of my stories now!!


End file.
